leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Serena (anime)/Anime/Character
Serena has proven to be a kind and polite girl but she can also be openly rebellious towards her mother, . In Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, she refused to wake up when Grace ordered her to, and gave a sassy response to her mother's call to watch the news. This tumultuous relationship was best demonstrated when Grace made her practice riding, an activity Serena had hated doing. However, their relationship is also very loving as shown in later episodes. Although shown to have a strong will, Serena can be sensitive and insecure at times as seen in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!. When she was frustrated with her Pokémon, she lashes out when at her limit and leaves to cool off in shame. She is also shown to lose her composure when pushed to a wall, becoming unsure of herself. Despite this however, Serena manages to pick herself back up by reminding herself to not give up, bringing up her confidence and also encouraging her Pokémon to do their best despite the odds. This is shown when two of her Pokémon evolve from responding to her resolve. While battling isn't her primary focus, Serena has shown herself to be a competent battler, at least partially due to picking up Ash's battling style after seeing him battle countless times. Serena was uncertain what paths or career to pursue in life and expressed little ambition towards becoming a full-time Pokémon Trainer in the early stages of her journey. However, in Summer of Discovery!, she began to think that not having an established goal was a problem for her future as a Trainer. During her time in the Pokémon Summer Camp, she began seriously considering what she wanted to do with herself and after seeing how passionate the Trainers around her were. It was in Dreaming a Performer's Dream! that she decided that her goal was to be a Pokémon Performer and she has been diligently training both herself and her Pokémon ever since. After losing her first Pokémon Showcase, Serena strengthened her resolve to do even better, and to symbolize this she cut her hair short. Unlike with , Serena chose to not follow in her mother's footsteps as a Rhyhorn racer. However, she is shown to be a competent Rhyhorn racer and is quite knowledgeable about them. She possesses a unique charm when it comes to Rhyhorn, possibly due to her upbringing, as nearly all of those that she encounters gravitate towards her playfully as seen in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! and Master Class Choices!. Due to her mother's training, she is able to easily tame Rhyhorn and manage them well. Additionally because of those skills, she is also able to calmly guide a Mamoswine through a steep hill in Over the Mountain of Snow!. Serena has been shown to have a phobia of the supernatural. When entered an abandoned house where a was staying in Seeking Shelter From the Storm!, she would assume the worst or that a supernatural being was in play whenever the group was spooked by anything. Likewise, in Forging Forest Friendships!, when had been kidnapped by a , she became worried that Ash would be eaten after told her the rumors surrounding the forest. This is seen again in Scary Hospitality!. In such occasions, she often speaks without thinking, continually making assumptions about the scary houses that made Ash or Clemont cringe, and she would promptly cover her mouth when she realized what she had said. She has also been shown to be afraid of crossing unstable bridges across high ravines. Serena seems to have a sisterly bond with , as she is shown caring for her similar to the way Clemont does, such as protecting her in dangerous situations, comforting her, and cheering her up when she is sad. She also allows her to help her with various tasks, such as baking and grooming. Serena also gets along pretty well with Clemont, and they are normally seen taking care of the table together during meal times, with Clemont making the main dishes while Serena provides dessert. However, when it comes to his inventions, Serena has shown both a bit of marvel as well as caution, due to the usual end result being an explosion. Serena has shown a deep affection for Ash, having remembered how he found her when she was lost and alone in a forest when she was young, and how he kindly guided her out. After several years, she still recognized him after seeing him on television. After picking her starter Pokémon and starting her , her first order of business was to meet up with him to return the handkerchief he once used to bandage her leg at the Pokémon Summer Camp all those years ago. Ash proved to be a source of inspiration for her with his never-give-up attitude and love for Pokémon. Serena has a love for fashion and clothing. An early example of this is in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, when she spent time carefully selecting an outfit and was troubled over which of two hats looked best. Serena then asked her mother, who selected a beret. However, she promptly tossed the beret aside and picked up the other hat, saying that whatever her mother did not choose was certain to be the cuter one. She has also expressed excitement about visiting the clothing boutiques in Lumiose City. In A Pokévision of Things to Come!, she was eager to dress up in many different outfits while making her Pokévision video. Despite her love for fashion and performances, she rarely displays vanity or over confidence. She usually acts somewhat subdued and humble in both of these areas, though she is not above commenting that she thinks something she has done is "cute," usually when dressing up her Pokémon for a Showcase. Serena has displayed some skill in tailoring, slightly altering her Rhyhorn racing gear in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, as well as being able to modify the furisode she wore in her second Showcase on-the-fly in Performing with Fiery Charm!, when it was accidentally torn before her Free Performance. Serena also likes baking and is quite skilled at it. An example of this was demonstrated in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, when she stayed up late at night to bake cookies for Ash and the gang, which they seemed to enjoy. Also, in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, she had baked some macarons for the group, but they were stolen by a . In A Battle by Any Other Name!, she also participated in a Poké Puff baking competition. In Origins of Mega Evolution!, Serena showed that she knows how to dance when she attempted to help Ash with his training. This skill would later come in handy as she decided to become a Performer, having to choreograph the moves of both her Pokémon and herself when training for Showcases. Serena's catchphrase is Ta-da! (Japanese: ジャジャーン! Ja-jān!), which she usually says whenever she is presenting something.